


弗罗里达

by the_winter_solstice



Series: What is Steve talking about when he's talking about Bucky? [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_winter_solstice/pseuds/the_winter_solstice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他曾经说带他去弗罗里达，而他一直记着。</p>
            </blockquote>





	弗罗里达

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sebattini (blueaway)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueaway/gifts).



大雪是Bucky永恒的梦魇。

当然，这是Steve的推测罢了，未曾有机会从当事人口中得到证实。

 

彼时他们年少，四季分明的纽约州让Steve的身体状况也像晴雨表般说变就变。而数九隆冬里，伴着Steve一声不歇的干咳的，还有Bucky一声不歇的咒骂。

“天杀的下什么雪！”

“老子要被冻成雕塑了！”

“我都感觉不到我的鼻子了！”

所以在当时，5岁的Steve猜想Bucky一定很怕冷，也很讨厌冬天，直到他听见6岁的Bucky说：

“再冷下去小Stevie就要去见上帝了！"

本就不太尽责的小小心脏又漏跳一拍，5岁的Steve，第一次感到刺骨的甜蜜的爱意。于是他微笑起来，拉住Bucky小小的手，翘起脚尖来，亲了Bucky的脸颊。

只那一下子，足够让Bucky的世界里，残雪全消融。可惜这并不能让Steve周身的空气和暖起来，于是他还是只能边大声骂着，边把Steve的围巾裹得更严实些。

下课回家寒冷的归途，似乎也因而短上了不少。

 

 

Bucky领回来第一笔薪水的时候，他的心是无限欢喜的。

他说，等我再攒些钱，就开个小生意，卖你画的画，嗯，就这么说定了，一定可以赚很多的钱。到时候就带着你，咱们去弗罗里达。爸爸的朋友曾去过那里，说那是整个北美最棒的地方，冬天都暖得不行。我会买上一个房子，有你的房间，Becca的，再有一个空着的，把我们想带去但是已经去不了的人——我是说，你的父母，还有我的，把他们喜欢的东西都放在那里，就好像……就好像他们也都还在那样。

Steve很担心话题会变得感伤起来，而他的担心是对的。好在Bucky从不把感伤挂在脸上太久，至少在Steve面前不会。

“那么你呢？你要住在……有我的那一间里吗？”Steve的脸红了，很严重。

“听上去不错呢，这可是你说的哦！”

“什么嘛！”

 

 

Bucky摔下那该死的火车之后，Steve曾考虑过，在战后定居到弗罗里达，好在天遂人愿，他没能撑到战后。

弗罗里达有没有海呢？是否也会这样寒冷的海呢？

潮涌冲破机窗，将他团团淹没。

他感到亢奋的宁静，带着美梦陷入深眠：Bucky来找他了，还是掉下山时的那副打扮，笑容安详而悲悯。

恍惚间，他向Bucky伸出手，说，你带上我，好不好，我记得你想去弗罗里达的啊，我们一起去啊。

Bucky说，傻蛋，你现在都已经这么壮了，就算去阿拉斯加也冻不死你。

Steve急得快要哭出来：那么就去阿拉斯加啊，你说去哪里都好，让我找到你好不好？为什么我从来都没有找到过你，我去你掉下去的地方很多次，但是……

Bucky松开了手：笨蛋，你要放下我，你要往前走。

Steve说：不。

他再追不上他。分离的话只有一句，Bucky说：这么久了，别耍赖啦，醒醒啦，蠢蛋。

然后他醒来在70年后。这不是他所要求发生的，却发生了。

他还是来不及去弗罗里达。复仇者们没完没了的任务让他抽不出时间来筹划哪怕短暂的一次旅行。

他觉得失而复得的时间也不是坏的事情，但失而不得的那个人——就让他成了自己心里再不消退的一块瘢痕就好了。

他总把Bucky当年穿过的制服放在衣柜里，手帕塞到床头多出来的一个枕头底下，他用Bucky用过的梳子，他看Bucky看过的书，一遍又一遍。

就好像，Bucky还在。

 

 

其实Bucky一直在，在他所不知道的地方，受着他所不知道的罪。

 

这几年里，每到下雪，他再不会疾病缠身，脑子里却喋喋不休重放Bucky当年的脏话们。

 

这一年全冬无雪，他想，那个讨厌雪的臭小子还在的话，该高兴得跳舞了。

然后他在下一年的春天遇到了那个讨厌雪的臭小子。

不记得他，还大打出手，面目凶残，眼神狰狞。

 

“你叫James，你认识我的。”

“不我才不认识！”

“你是我朋友啊。”

“你是我的任务！”

“那就完成它吧。因为有我陪你到最后。”然后，Steve望向黑衣刺客，用他所能做到的最温柔的声音说，“我带你去弗罗里达。”

坠落的时候，他又一次的想到那个问题，悬而未决的，其实并不难以解答，只是他不愿去把它敲进随便哪个搜索引擎。

弗罗里达有没有海，是否也这般寒冷的海。


End file.
